Warriors: Seasons of Life Book 1: Winter Solstice
by Xiao Pai
Summary: Moonkit,Lilackit,Rosekit,Shimmerkit and Owlkit are Blossomfall and Foxpelt's kits,and they soon find themselves in lots of situations even Firestar can't explain.But when Jayfeather takes Rosekit on as an apprentice,the five find out about the prophecy...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Moonlight shone upon the territories, its _rays soothing and relaxing to those who are feeling anxious and angry. The lake's water lapped at the shore as a few ripples danced across the water. The forest grew all around it, shrouding the lake in green.

Two lithe figures darted around the trees towards the lake, one with a gray tabby pelt, the other with a golden tabby pelt. The gray tabby's blind blue eyes gazed sightlessly as he jumped over an unseen root, while the other's amber eyes looked at his brother as they finally reached the lake.

"Where's Dovewing?"The golden tabby asked, his amber eyes glittering in excitement.

The gray tabby mewed in reply, "Probably got held up by Berrynose, the nosy twit. Anyway Lionblaze, as I was about to say…"

"I'm here!"A breathless voice mewed. A smoky gray she-cat burst out of the woodland to sit next to Lionblaze, her pale golden eyes also glittering. "Sorry I'm late!"

"It's OK, isn't it Jayfeather?"Lionblaze looked towards his brother.

Jayfeather grumbled, "I guess so. Now anyway, I've been messing around in the medicine cat den…"

"Messing around? The almighty Jayfeather messes around?"Dovewing mewed, amused.

Jayfeather glared at her before continuing. "As I was saying, I was _fixing _up the medicine cat den when I smelled Firestar's scent. Of course, I then heard him enter the medicine cat den. I was asking him what was wrong, then he said, 'There's a new prophecy.'"

"What is it this time?"Lionblaze pressed.

Jayfeather mewed, "It's a bit longer, but I'll tell you. I clearly remember Firestar telling me all about it."

"He was in a daze as he said_, 'In flight, the owl is powerful, guided by the moon and the shimmering pool of tears. However, when not reined in by the lilac, it will fall in battle, which will cause grief to the rose in a nest of feathers. Only the raven, who comes from the wind, can soothe the rose's prickly thorns to give it energy once more to avenge the death of the blue jay.' _"

The gray tom paused before continuing. "I told Firestar I didn't really get it, so he sort of stormed off."

"So that's why he was so angry a while ago."Dovewing giggled.

"But Jayfeather, what does the prophecy mean?"Lionblaze cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Jayfeather shrugged. "Whoever they are, it means something new for us. The Three will have help in saving the Clans, but all I want to know is, what if they never realize it's them, whoever they are?"

He was answered with silence from the two cats.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Inside ThunderClan's nursery, five energetic balls _of fur were bouncing around in excitement. Their mother, Blossomfall, just sighed in contentment as she, Daisy and Ferncloud watched them from afar.

"I'll be the leader of the invaders!"A dark blue tabby tom kit mewed triumphantly. His amber eyes glowed with the eeriness of the moon. "Rosekit, you can help me and be my deputy!"

The aforementioned tortoiseshell she-kit trotted towards her brother happily, her blind green eyes gazing defiantly at her three other siblings. The pronounced red spots on her pelt looked like rose petals. "We'll knock out all your defenses! Moonkit's the best!"She crowed.

"Just try!"A lilac she-kit mewed in defense, her blue eyes glimmering in excitement. "We'll defeat them, right Owlkit?"

"Right, Lilackit!"The dark brown tom kit agreed, his black-tipped tail waving in the air. His amber eyes were wide, and it seemed like he could see right through you. "Are you ready Shimmerkit?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!"Owlkit's sister, Shimmerkit, was instead a light brown tabby with white patches on her back. Her brown eyes glittered as she crowed, "Intruders! Attack!"

Moonkit launched himself at Owlkit, who dodged easily enough as he pretended to claw at Rosekit's side, who passed by as she attacked Lilackit. The lilac kit laughed as she pretended to get pinned down by her sister.

"Oh no! Shimmer_star_, I got pinned down!"She mock-cried.

Shimmerkit mewed in reply, "Don't worry, Lilac_pelt_, I'll get you out!"She jumped and landed on Rosekit's back, the tortoiseshell immediately arching her back.

"Alright, kits, that's enough."Daisy mewed.

A chorus of groans answered her order. "Do we have to?"Owlkit whined.

"Yes. The nursery's getting messy, and I think it's best if you five played outside."Blossomfall mewed gently.

Rosekit smiled, her blind green eyes glittering with joy. "Great! Come on you guys, let's play outside!"

The five kits tumbled out of the nursery just as Ferncloud chuckled. "Kits. Always a handful. I can't believe you gave kits during leaf-bare, like Whitewing! And five of them too!"

"I know."Blossomfall laughed lightly. "They're such a handful, especially Moonkit. He's like Foxpelt when he was an apprentice."

"Rosekit's the only one who seems to have inherited your looks."Daisy mewed. "The others look like they weren't related to you at all!"

"But they are."Blossomfall mewed proudly before lowering her voice. "I'm still worried about Rosekit. Her blindness hasn't actually hindered her yet these five moons, but sooner or later she's bound to get in trouble."

"Probably." Was Ferncloud's reply.

* * *

><p>"Hello!"Lilackit chirped.<p>

Lionblaze was in front of the medicine cat den when he heard the small voice. He looked down to see the lilac she-kit and her siblings sitting patiently in front of him, all eyes on him. He smiled. "Hello, Lilackit. Blossomfall let you go out, I see."

"Yeah, we usually love that, but leaf-bare's so boring!"Lilackit complained. "It's all white and cold!"

"I think it's pretty cool."Owlkit mewed softly. "The snowflakes from the sky are always good when you're thirsty."

"But that's about the only thing that's good about snow."Moonkit pointed out. "Other than that just counts for soggy nests."

Lionblaze chuckled. "Snow is a good thing and a bad thing, I suppose. But sometimes I really prefer newleaf."

"Everyone does."A voice commented. Jayfeather emerged from the den and looked at them. "Hello, kits, how are you and your mother?"

"We're just fine!"Shimmerkit mewed. "Say Jayfeather, can I be your apprentice?"

"Why? Do you know a lot of herbs?"Jayfeather as ked her teasingly.

Shimmerkit shrugged. "I dunno. It just sounded cool to be a medicine cat. The only herb I know is called…er…well, it has tail in its name…"

Jayfeather laughed. He was about to correct her when Rosekit mewed, "It's horsetail."

"That's right."Jayfeather mewed, surprised. The blind tortoiseshell seemed to have a good memory. "You have a good memory, Rosekit."

"Thanks."Rosekit mewed, a bit embarrassed. "It sounded nice, like catmint. Mother said Aunt Briarlight got greencough and had to eat catmint."

"Yeah."Lionblaze mewed, the memory momentarily returning before he mewed, "Isn't your ceremony tonight?"

"Yeah!"The five chorused.

"I can't waaait!"Shimmerkit bounced around Jayfeather's paws happily.

Jayfeather couldn't help but smile at the sound of her happiness. Shimmerkit seemed to have a thing for happiness. "Well, you'll have to. Firestar's busy right now, so why don't you go play?"

"OK!"They all chorused as they ran off to play.

Lionblaze shook his head in laughter. "I can't believe Blossomfall and the other nursery queens have to deal with them."

"I know, right?"Jayfeather laughed, his blind blue eyes gleaming. "They're five miniscule storms!"

Looking around as if to look if anybody was watching, Lionblaze mewed in a low voice, "Are you sure they're the ones in the prophecy?"

"Well, they're five."Jayfeather shrugged. "And besides, we'll find out anyway, if something increasingly weird happens to them."

"I'll hold you to that, Jayfeather."And with that Lionblaze walked away.

* * *

><p>"I simply can't wait for my apprentice ceremony!"Lilackit chirped as they paraded around camp.<p>

Moonkit corrected, "_Our _apprentice ceremonies, you mean."_Cheeky furball!_

"Same difference."

The eldest of the five rolled his eyes. "You're really dense, Lilackit."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"AM NOT!"

"AM TOO!"

"AM TOO!"Lilackit tried to trick him.

"AHA! You admitted it!"Moonkit never fell for those tricks, so he rolled on the ground laughing as Lilackit sputtered in defeat.

"Fine, you win!"Lilackit mewed. "But still…"

"Hello!"A voice mewed.

The five kits turned to see Summerpaw, one of ThunderClan's apprentices, pad up to them. Her green eyes glittered as she mewed, "Hello, Moonkit, Lilackit, Rosekit, Shimmerkit and Owlkit! Having fun?"

"Definitely!"Moonkit mewed enthusiastically. He enjoyed talking to Summerpaw, because she was really funny at times.

Summerpaw was about to say something when Dovewing called from across the clearing, "Summerpaw! We're doing border patrol!"

She cringed. "Sorry, you five. I have to go."

"Can we come?"Shimmerkit asked, no, begged.

"You can't until you become apprentices."Dovewing mewed as she padded towards them. "Tonight, you'll become apprentices, and you'll be able to join Summerpaw and the others on patrols."

"Really? Awesome!"Moonkit cheered.

* * *

><p>"Firestar?"<p>

The ginger tom looked up in surprise to see Jayfeather pad up to him. "What is it, Jayfeather?"

"I want to take Rosekit on as my apprentice."The gray tom mewed.

Firestar thought a bit. "She's also blind, like you, but she wants to be a warrior."

"She'll just end up like me, anyway. Better save her the trouble."

"Well, if that's what you want. I heard from Graystripe that Rosekit's pretty rough like her brothers, even though she's blind."Firestar chuckled. "She reminds me of you, with her blazing determination to become a warrior, or, the first _blind _warrior, at the least. Still, if you want her to be your apprentice, then I'll announce it tonight. For now, you continue on with your medicine cat duties. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Moonkit wandered away from his sisters and brother, his thoughts whirling. He suddenly wasn't in the mood to play with them, so he decided to separate himself from them.<p>

The young kit bumped into someone, so he looked up to see Bloodpaw, her scathing gaze taking in his features.

"Well, if it isn't Moonkit!"She sneered. "Aren't you supposed to be in the nursery, coddled by your _mother_?"

Moonkit shuddered. Bloodpaw was feared by all kits, and apprentices smaller than her. She was called Bloodpaw because her dark brown fur was splotched with reddish fur.

"Leave me alone, Bloodpaw."Moonkit tried to get around the apprentice, but she stood her ground.

"Blossomfall won't mind if I _played _with you, right?"She sneered. She was about to take hold of Moonkit's scruff when Bumblestripe yowled from across the clearing, "Bloodpaw! Training!"

Bloodpaw cringed, but she mewed scathingly to Moonkit, "Remember runt, you're nothing but a nuisance to ThunderClan. You and your mousy siblings. Sooner or later you'll become mincemeat!"She snickered as she padded towards Bumblestripe.

Moonkit stood, frozen. Did Bloodpaw tell the truth? He didn't really believe her, but if it was true, he was more scared than he had ever been in his whole life.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Breathing in deeply, Lilackit's blue eyes _scanned the clearing anxiously, as if waiting for an attack. Her ears were flattened against her back, and her fluffy lilac colored kit fur was fluffed up more with fear.

_Come on... where are they? _She thought grimly as she unsheathed her barely visible claws and dug them into the ground.

Then, quite suddenly, a screeching ball of fur barreled into Lilackit's side, and she went tumbling into the undergrowth. The kit sputtered before grinning and tackling her attacker, who was none other than her best friend, Bluekit. The light blue-gray she-cat was only four moons old, and so was not eligible to be an apprentice like Lilackit and her siblings.

"Hey there, you crazy furball!" Bluekit mewed cheerfully, putting a paw on Lilackit's chest. "What are you up to out here in the scary woods?"

Lilackit laughed, pushing off her friend with her two tiny paws. "I'm waiting for an attack from Rosekit and her patrol, who seem to be running la-"

"Attack!" A loud yet squeaky voice yowled, and suddenly the two kits were ambushed by three – wait, no, _four _– balls of fur. Bluekit let out a wail as she was tackled by Owlkit and Rosekit, while Lilackit struggled against Shimmerkit and the newly-arrived Moonkit.

Rosekit raised a paw above Bluekit's chest. "This is for RoseOwlClan!" She then proceeded to lightly thump on the younger kit's chest, tickling the little kit.

"I thought we agreed to call it RoseClan?" Owlkit asked quietly before proceeding to knock Rosekit away from the still-giggling Bluekit. "Hey, you OK?"

"Uh huh." Bluekit, still giggling, shakily stood up before taking a glance at Lilackit. "She's not OK though."

The lilac kit's sides were heaving as her blue eyes became bloodshot, wide open with fear. She gazed sightlessly and aimlessly as Shimmerkit anxiously poked her sister, to see if she was still alive. Then, a maniacal laugh escaped Lilackit's mouth, and Shimmerkit found herself pinned to the ground by her sister.

"Never put your guard down, Shimmerkit!" The kitten mewled cheekily.

The others blinked, before laughing and playing tussle together. They were having so much fun together that they barely heard Blossomfall calling them.

"Kits!"

Moonkit was the first to stop. "Coming, mother!" He replied loudly before turning to his siblings and Bluekit. "Come on, you guys, we have to go."

"Hey..." Lilackit's ears flattened to her head as she noticed the stiff stance that her brother held, as if he was tensing up for something. "What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?" Moonkit mumbled, starting to walk back to the nursery.

Rosekit was the next to notice as she followed her brother. She could feel his tense footsteps on the soil, and she heard his voice crack at some point. Sure, she couldn't see his stance, but enough could be said from his voice. "She means, why are you so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy!" Moonkit snapped as he entered the nursery.

Shimmerkit leaned over to whisper in Rosekit's ear. "More like touchy, if you ask me."

"I heard that!" The eldest kit angrily turned on his siblings, and was about to lash out on them before their mother, Blossomfall, entered the scene.

"Hello, my darling kits." Blossomfall purred, licking the five's ears affectionately. "What have you been up to today?"

"Moonkit's grumpy." Owlkit's brown tail pointed to his brother. "He snapped at us."

Sighing heavily, the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat turned her gaze from Owlkit to her scowling blue-gray son. "Is this true, Moonkit?" She asked sternly.

Hesitation flooded in waves from Moonkit, making Lilackit blink with surprise as he answered, "Yes. I'm sorry."

"Oh, my sweet, sweet Moonkit," Blossomfall cooed, reaching out with her tail to move the kit closer to her chest, curling around him as if he was her most precious thing. "Did that mean apprentice insult you?"

_She means Bloodpaw._ Lilackit thought, amazed, as suddenly, Moonkit burst into tears and burrowed into their mother's chest fur. _She's right though, that crazy old Bloodpaw will get up to no good, I think._

"S-s-she said m-m-m-me and m-m-m-my siblings were u-u-u-useless!" Moonkit wailed as fresh tears kept welling up in his eyes.

Owlkit growled loudly and unsheathed his claws. "That crazy furball! I'd tear her throat out if I could!"

"But you can't." By this point, Ferncloud had joined the scene and was now gazing sternly at Owlkit. Her gray pelt seemed to make her shine silver as she told him, "I know Bloodpaw is mean, but you five have to be strong. We can't watch over you now that you will each lead seperate lives as warriors, but I assure you, it will feel like we are there with you." Her two kits, Ivorykit and Bluekit, tumbled around her, not listening.

"Are you sure _all _of us will be made warriors?" Shimmerkit asked doubtfully, her dark brown eyes fluttering towards Rosekit's sweet and gentle looking face, her blind green eyes staring straight ahead, past Ferncloud. "I mean..."

Rosekit's ears pricked forward. "Of _course_ I'll be a warrior!" The tortoiseshell-and-red kit insisted, her fur fluffed up. "I just know it!"

"From what I heard, Jayfeather's choosing an apprentice." Daisy mewed thoughtfully, pausing to lick a patch of fur behind Snowkit's ear. "Maybe he'd pick you. Or Leafpool."

Rosekit simply shrugged nonchalantly just as Lilackit protested, "Leafpool broke the warrior code by having kits!"

"Are we bound to the warrior code if we always seem to be breaking it?" Owlkit wondered out loud, his amber eyes flickering towards the bramble entrance. "Oh, look, Graystripe's approaching."

Everyone who was in the nursery turned their gazes to the approaching solid gray tom, who seemed both delighted yet serious as he pushed his way inside. His yellow eyes gazed appraisingly at the five kits before mewing, "Get ready, you five. It's nearly sundown, and Firestar's already discussing with the senior warriors on who will be your mentors."

"Oh boy! I hope I get Poppyfrost!" Lilackit bounced around giddily. She loved the dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, because she was as calm as a vixen in nearly every situation.

Owlkit's eyes glittered. "If you have Poppyfrost, then I want Berrynose!" The cream colored tom was like an older brother to him, so he would have loved to have him.

"I hope I get Lionblaze!" Rosekit chirped. She was daring, and she wouldn't hesitate to try and prove her moves to Lionblaze if he became her mentor.

Shimmerkit looked around before murmuring, "I want Brightheart for a mentor." She knew of Brightheart's gentle demeanor, and wanted her.

"Well, _I _want Daisypollen!" Moonkit proclaimed. The large, lumbering golden she-cat was the biggest and strongest cat in the whole clan, and clearly, she was in need of an apprentice.

Graystripe laughed. "I'll leave you five to the nursery queens. I've got to join the dusk patrol." And with that, he padded away, leaving the five kits to gaze at the eyes of the nursery queens, who were itching to groom them.

_Uh-oh _was the only word to describe this moment.


	4. Chapter 3

**Just a note. I know Foxpelt is supposed to be named Foxleap, but for now, that is in my series.**

**Oh, and to ponyiowa, you're right. When I said blue, I meant blue-gray. And, well, when I said she was lilac, I meant she was color of those lilac point Himalayan cats. Search it up.**

**If you want to see them in drawing form, check it out at WebkinzStarsForever on DeviantArt.  
><strong>

**Chapter Three**

"_Let me go!" Rosekit protested feebly _as Blossomfall's tongue rasped over her head quickly. "I can clean myself, you know!"

Blossomfall seemed to not have heard her, because she was muttering, "No, no, no, Owlkit's got too many prickers in his fur, and Lilackit's a mess, oh dear…" She gazed at Rosekit thoughtfully, scrutinizing, before she started flicking off the burrs on Owlkit's fur.

Rosekit purred. Her mother was always tense about her kits, and would be so overprotective of each and every one of them. That was what she loved about her. She also loved her father, Foxpelt, dearly, and Rosekit could see why.

Foxpelt was brave, and a bit hardheaded, traits that he had passed on to Shimmerkit and Moonkit respectively. He was clearly the opposite of Blossomfall, the brainy, gentle, and sweet one, whose traits she passed on to Moonkit, Lilackit and Rosekit respectively. They were a perfect match.

Rosekit blinked as she felt herself being pushed along by Moonkit. "Huh?"

"Come on, lazy furball!" Her brother joked. "Firestar's not gonna wait forever!"

Laughing, she trotted after Lilackit and the others, not skipping a beat as she gazed up at what she thought was the Highrock. It was like she could see, and she could, well, a little. She knew her home like the back of her paw.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled, standing on the Highrock, his fur blazing in the sunset. As if on cue, many cat scents flooded into Rosekit's nose, so she sniffed them out, trying to guess where they would be seated.

Graystripe and Millie's scents were close, and so were Blossomfall's and Foxpelt's. Her ears pricked up as she heard Jayfeather shuffle out of the medicine cat den, with Lionblaze and Dovewing. Cinderheart, Poppyfrost and Berrynose were a bit farther away, and she saw a multitude of apprentices running around. The stench of Bloodpaw, however, was overpowering, and Rosekit scrunched up her nose.

Seeing that everyone seemed to be present, Firestar declared, "Moonkit, Lilackit, Shimmerkit, and Owlkit, the four ofyou have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Moonpaw, Lilacpaw, Shimmerpaw and Owlpaw."

Everyone's gaze turned to Rosekit, whose ears were hot with embarrassment. Why hadn't Firestar made her an apprentice yet? She anxiously pawed at the ground as she cocked her ears forward to listen.

"Berrynose, you are ready for an apprentice, so I commend Moonpaw to you. Step forward." At this, the cream colored tom stepped forward before awkwardly touching noses with his new apprentice. The two then moved to one side.

"Poppyfrost, you are in need of an apprentice, so Lilacpaw is yours." Cloudtail, his eyes bright, touched noses with his giddy apprentice before moving off to the side as well.

"Brackenfur, you have taught Hollyleaf well, and I expect you to pass those skills on to Shimmerpaw." The tom then stepped forward and touched noses with Shimmerpaw cordially before they went off to the side too.

"And Daisypollen, you are in need of an apprentice. Owlkit shall be yours." At this, the large golden she-cat touched noses with the dark brown tom before standing off to the side. By this point, Rosekit realized she was alone. Her ears burned, as hot as lava.

"Cats of the Clan," Jayfeather's voice called out as he padded in front of the Highrock. Rosekit's nose followed his scent as he continued to mew,"As you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat, who has shown an excellent memory, and a good demeanor. Your next medicine cat will be Rosepaw."

Rosepaw's voice caught in her throat. _She _would become Jayfeather's apprentice? From the sound of the awed gasps coming from her Clanmates, she was, but she heard a low rumble from within the crowd. Who was it?

Rosepaw sorted through the crowd's approving voices, until she detected the source of the low rumbling, who was… _Leafpool_?

"Rosepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?" Firestar asked from his place on the Highrock. His emerald gaze

"I do." The apprentice was surprised that she had managed to answer. Although she would have wanted to be a warrior, she had a nagging feeling that this would happen.

Jayfeather's blind gaze made Rosepaw feel uncomfortable as he mewed, "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

Rosepaw nodded, before realizing that she still had to touch noses with Jayfeather. Embarrassed, she stepped forward and touched noses with the blind tom.

"The good wishes of ThunderClan will go with you, Rosepaw." Firestar mewed. "This ceremony is over, ThunderClan."

As the cats dispersed, Moonpaw trotted up to his sister. "You're a medicine cat apprentice! Cool!" His tail twitched with excitement for his sister, all angry thoughts about Bloodpaw forgotten.

"Yeah, I guess it's cool." Rosepaw mewed indifferently.

Shimmerpaw gazed at her sister adoringly. "You'll tell me what you do in the medicine cat den, right?"

"Of course!" Rosepaw replied, before adding, "I think I'll expect you there a lot, considering…"

"Rosepaw!" Jayfeather's voice called her, shaking her out of her doubtful thoughts. Waving a goodbye with her tail, she cautiously trotted up to the medicine cat den, where Jayfeather waited while sorting some herbs.

The tom's blind blue gaze met her blind green one. "Rosepaw, tonight is the night of the half moon. Are you ready to go to the Moonpool?"

"… Maybe." Rosepaw replied uneasily, sensing someone's gaze boring into her back. She turned around, and tried to scent out who, even from far away. It was Leafpool.

Jayfeather, noticing that she wasn't listening, sniffed. "Don't mind Leafpool. She's just a bit sore about how I picked you over her."

"But…" Rosepaw mewed. "Wasn't she a medicine cat before? Why isn't she one now?"

Jayfeather paused. "Blossomfall already told you this, but I'll say it again. She broke the warrior code by having kits."

"Who are her kits?" Rosepaw asked, genuinely curious, but Jayfeather spoke no more as he pushed his way out of the medicine cat den, Rosepaw padding lightly after him. She could hear muffled voices coming from the apprentices' den as she recognized Bloodpaw's taunting voice and Lilacpaw's squeaky voice as they passed by.

"Come on, Bloodpaw, let me go to sleep!" Lilacpaw's voice squeaked.

Rosepaw cringed as she heard Bloodpaw mew, "I can't just yet. There's still the initiation thingy!"

"Bloodpaw, she said to let her sleep." By this point, Rosepaw recognized Summerpaw's voice. "Do it."

There was grumbling as Bloodpaw left Lilacpaw alone, but Rosepaw didn't hear what she said afterwards because she and Jayfeather were already passing through the barrier. They crossed the forest slowly, with Jayfeather leading Rosepaw with his tail.

"How can you see this dumb forest?" Rosepaw muttered.

Jayfeather glanced back at her. "I know it like the back of my paw, but sometimes I need Lionblaze's help too. I only know ThunderClan territory, and some of ShadowClan and WindClan's territory."

"Really?" Rosepaw mewed, awed.

"The others are already here, Rosepaw." Jayfeather murmured uncharacteristically, and suddenly, different cat scents hit Rosepaw's nose.

"Hi, Jayfeather!" A voice greeted from Rosepaw's left.

"That's Flametail, Littlecloud's apprentice from ShadowClan. And the one sitting beside him is Mothwing, from RiverClan." Jayfeather mewed quietly as he nodded briskly to the others. "Beside Mothwing is her apprentice, Willowshine, and beside her is Littlecloud."

"Who's that?" Rosepaw wondered out loud as she sniffed curiously at the figure in front of her.

"Er…" Jayfeather nearly sweat dropped. "For once, I don't know. Is he your apprentice, Kestrelflight?"

"Yes!" From the sound of it, the tom was genuinely pleased. "This is Ravenpaw."

"Um, could you stop sniffing me?" A quiet voice asked politely.

Embarrassed, Rosepaw stepped backwards. "Sorry, er, Ravenpaw, right?"

"Yes. And, you are…?" Ravenpaw asked.

Rosepaw acknowledged him. "I'm Rosepaw, Jayfeather's apprentice."

"Ah, so I see you finally picked an apprentice." Littlecloud mewed approvingly, though Rosepaw could feel Littlecloud's gaze burning into her pelt. "She is blind like you?"

Jayfeather snapped lightly, "Yes. Can't you see that?"

"Come. We must head for the Moonpool quickly, for we have two apprentice ceremonies to celebrate now." At this, Mothwing started padding towards the familiar path to the Moonpool, with the others following after her. Rosepaw trailed behind, a bit lost, when suddenly, she felt an unfamiliar tail guiding her.

"Follow my tail." Ravenpaw mewed. "I know most of the way."

Rosepaw's ears felt hot again. "Thanks."

"We're here." Jayfeather mewed suddenly, snapping Rosepaw out of her thoughts. The familiar scent of lake water hit Rosepaw's nose, and she breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of the Moonpool's environment. It was definitely a change from the forest scents she was used to.

Ravenpaw, seeing that Rosepaw didn't need him to guide her around anymore, stepped away just as Kestrelflight stepped forward to face the medicine cats.

"Tonight, Ravenpaw becomes a medicine cat apprentice. Ravenpaw, i_s _it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Kestrelflight asked solemnly, his voice echoing with pride.

Ravenpaw mewed, "It is."

"Then come forward." Kestrelflight ordered, and the black tom obediently did so. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will."

Jayfeather then stepped forward. "Now, it is Rosepaw's turn. Rosepaw, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

"It is." Rosepaw meowed.

"Then step forward, Rosepaw." The gray tom mewed. Rosepaw did as he asked, and listened as he said, "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

"Now, both of you, touch your noses to the Moonpool." Littlecloud ordered, and the two apprentices obeyed, touching their noses to the cold, moonlit water. Then, Jayfeather gestured for Rosepaw to lie down, and she did so, with Ravenpaw and the others doing so as well, curling up on the flat rocks beside the Moonpool.

* * *

><p>Rosepaw blinked. Was she in StarClan?<p>

Her green eyes scanned the clearing warily, before it hit her that she could see. _I can see!_ Her stomach fluttered, and she let out a small caterwaul just as a dappled light brown tabby she-cat entered the clearing, her blue eyes glittering with amusement.

Rosepaw let out a squeak. "Eep!"

"Hello, young Rosepaw." The she-cat mewed kindly. "I'm Honeyfern."

"You're… Poppyfrost's sister, right?" Rosepaw asked cautiously.

Honeyfern nodded. "Yes. Normally, I would be asking how ThunderClan is, but I can't just right now. I've got to tell you something important."

"What?" Rosepaw asked excitedly.

The tabby she-cat purred. "You're exactly like your mother, but that's not what I'm supposed to tell you." Her voice lowered. "You are in grave danger."

"What?" Rosepaw asked incredulously. "Why me?"

Honeyfern shook her head. "Not just you, Rosepaw. You and the other apprentices."

"Even Bloodpaw?" Rosepaw asked pointedly.

Honeyfern nodded. "Even Bloodpaw. There will come a time when you will be picked off, one by one, by an unknown force. No one will die, but one will be lost forever to the silver stone."

"When's that going to happen?" Rosepaw mewed fearfully.

Honeyfern shook her head. "I cannot say when, for that is all I can tell you. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Rosepaw cried, but she could see that Honeyfern and the clearing were fading away as she woke up, her world black once more.

Jayfeather rose beside her. "Did you dream of anything?"

Rosepaw shook herself before replying, "Yes, but it's not important." She couldn't let Jayfeather know. She just couldn't. He might tell Firestar.

But she could tell her siblings. That was something Rosepaw knew. And she had to tell them before the time came.

They had to be ready.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"_Shimmerpaw! Wake up! It's time to show you around the territory!"_

The light brown tabby she-cat groaned, digging her head further into the ferns that was her nest, trying to block out the sound of Brackenfur's voice. Already she was wishing that she was still a kit, snuggling alongside her siblings inside the nursery. But it was too late to make regrets.

"Shimmerpaw!"

"I'm coming, geez." Shimmerpaw muttered, stretching in her nest before taking a look at who was still asleep. Summerpaw was muzzle down on her nest, sleeping deeply, which gave Shimmerpaw the vague idea that she went on the dawn patrol. And from the looks of it, Owlpaw was on it as well, because her brother was belly up, snoring.

Shimmerpaw giggled before padding outside of the apprentices' den. She saw Brackenfur pacing by the fresh-kill pile, and went over to greet him. However, she didn't have the chance to, because at that moment, she saw Emberpaw, one of the apprentices, walk over to her. He had one of those funny looks in his eyes that made Shimmerpaw want to snicker.

"Hi, Shimmerpaw." Emberpaw mewed, dazed.

The light brown tabby cocked her head. "What's the matter with you?"

"I went to visit Snowkit in the nursery." The dark red tom replied, still in a daze.

By that moment, it clicked. Six moons old Emberpaw was crushing on five moons old Snowkit. Now it made sense. "You do realize she's still too young for you? Plus, Daisy will claw your ear off when she finds out."

"I don't care." Emberpaw shrugged. "Anyway, have you seen Leafpool? I think we're scheduled for a hunting patrol."

Shimmerpaw shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"Oh. OK then, I'll see you later, Shimmerpaw." And with that, Emberpaw trotted away, looking for Leafpool. Shimmerpaw looked at Emberpaw curiously before shrugging and continuing towards Brackenfur. By then, the tom was steamed.

"Shimmerpaw, where have you been?" He asked heatedly. "I still have to show you around the territory alongside Stormpaw and his mentor, Spiderleg! And then we still have the hunting patrol!"

Shimmerpaw's dark brown eyes flashed, but otherwise she didn't say a word as she quietly picked out a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile. She flashed a look at Brackenfur before taking a few bites out of the rabbit. The taste was simply mouthwatering, and she finished it off in a few more bites.

Brackenfur watched as she gulped down the last few bites before saying, "Now, come on. I can smell Stormpaw and Spiderleg coming."

ThunderClan was blessed with a lot of apprentices, so it was hard to keep track of who was who. Plus, it added extra work to make the apprentices' den bigger, but it was worth it to see the Clan prosper. Unfortunately, Stormpaw was an unwanted addition.

The dark gray tom was found on the edge of ThunderClan territory, abandoned at the age of 3 moons. It was quite fortunate that Firestar had found him, because if he hadn't, then… Stormpaw was raised by Daisy, and so was considered her son, and he considered her his mother. He had quite the knack for getting into trouble with Foxpaw and Darkpaw, however.

"Ready to go?" Spiderleg asked as they approached Shimmerpaw and Brackenfur. Stormpaw quietly trudged behind him.

Brackenfur nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

And with that, the foursome went out to show the two apprentices the territory. Once in a while, Spiderleg pointed out a few significant things like the Sky Oak, and the edges of the territory. Brackenfur showed them where the borders were marked, and at one point, met some ShadowClan mentors with their apprentices doing the same. They had nodded to each other before going back to the hollow to join the hunting patrol.

Afterwards, Shimmerpaw was exhausted as she flopped down onto the medicine cat den. She had received a bad scratch when her fur got caught on a particularly sharp bramble, and was now lying down, waiting for the medicine cats to treat her.

Soon, from the cleft in the den which contained the herbs, Rosepaw emerged, carrying marigold and cobwebs in her mouth. She spat them out when she realized it was Shimmerpaw's scent in the medicine cat den before shaking her head.

"What did I tell you, Shimmerpaw? I knew I'd expect you here." Rosepaw's blind green eyes glinted with amusement before she pricked her ears. "Jayfeather, should I chew the marigold?"

Shimmerpaw gave a start as Jayfeather soon emerged from the cleft. "Yes. You'll have to do without me for a minute, Rosepaw. I've got to talk to Lionblaze." And with that, the gray tom padded out, leaving Shimmerpaw and Rosepaw alone in the den.

Rosepaw chewed the marigold uneasily before putting it on Shimmerpaw's scratch as a poultice. She then hastily put on the cobwebs.

"What's up with you?" Shimmerpaw asked, sensing her hastiness.

Rosepaw looked troubled. "It's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me!" Shimmerpaw mewed.

The tortoiseshell apprentice shook her head. "Sorry, Shimmerpaw. I can't tell you right now, the others aren't here. I need to tell you guys altogether. Now, come on, you need to sleep."

* * *

><p><em>Shimmerpaw!<em>

The light brown she-cat blinked in surprise. Was she dreaming?

_Shimmerpaw!_

At the mention of her name, Shimmerpaw looked around for the source of the voice, and realized with horror that it was Stormpaw, cornered by a big Twoleg.

_Help me, Shimmerpaw!_

Stormpaw's pleading mew was enough to send Shimmerpaw moving towards the Twoleg, teeth bared, hackles raised. She hissed angrily, and leapt at the Twoleg. She was surprised, however, to realize that she fell right through the Twoleg. Then, her eyes widened in horror as the Twoleg pointed a long, silver snake at Stormpaw. One of the Twoleg's tiny appendages on its hairless paws was positioned on a trigger of some sorts, and Shimmerpaw didn't like it.

The dark gray tom was trapped.

"NO!" Shimmerpaw yowled, but just then, as the Twoleg was about to pull the trigger, out of nowhere, a shadow jumped in the path of the silver snake, and suddenly, the Twoleg pulled the trigger. A loud bang was heard, and Shimmerpaw smelled the acrid scent of blood in the air.

She looked at the Twoleg, who had disappeared somewhat, and then turned her gaze to Stormpaw, who was unharmed. Then, she dared to look down, and saw a horrifying sight.

Stormpaw's savior was lying on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding it. The cat's sides heaved, and Shimmerpaw's voice caught in her throat. Then, the cat's blank gaze met Shimmerpaw's, and the sight made Shimmerpaw think of three words.

_Bluepaw… is gone…_


End file.
